


Divine Legacies

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, F/M, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: The legacies of dead gods whose disappearance from the world left behind enchanted objects, a wheel of death and rebirth, links between souls, and prophecies of their eventual return... when Bucky finds a small statue of a silver dragon it sets in motion events he never dreamed of.ORWhere Darcy and Bucky are the reincarnated souls of dead gods, linked for all eternity in a web of soulmates, legends, and prophecies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Bingo Bonanza [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976137
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Divine Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Divine Legacies  
> Collaborator(s): ibelieveinturtles  
> Square (letter, number, and prompt): Bucky Barnes Bingo: U4, AU: Reincarnation (moodboard) and K3, AU: Soulmates (ficlet)  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo: D2, Soulmates  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes  
> Major tags: Reincarnation, soulmates, moodboard

It Starts With a Quest

* * *

Bucky's heart leapt into his throat as Steve suddenly lurched to one side, his small frame perilously close to falling off his gigantic horse. He urged his own horse forward but just as suddenly, Steve sat up again, a pair of ancient scrolls in his hand.

“You remember the stories our mothers used to tell us when we were small?” he asked.

“What - the ones about the gods?”

Steve nodded. “And magic and soulmates and power and stuff.” He held the first scroll out. "This is the map to an ancient stronghold-" he held the other one out, "-and this one foretells the return of the gods when their reborn souls claim the artefacts they left behind."

Bucky took the first parchment, carefully unrolling it to reveal a map of the Shield Lands but… it wasn’t quite right. Bucky stared at it, turning it slowly this way and that, trying to work out what was wrong with it.

“It looks wrong.”

“It's thousands of years old. A lot of things have changed. The rivers have shifted, the forests have decreased, and there are more roads now,” Steve said helpfully. “The mountains haven't changed though.”

Bucky studied the map while Steve continued telling him about the valley they sought, the castle purported to be there, and the legendary treasure it housed - a collection of ancient weapons and magical artefacts, which, along with soulmarks like the ones Bucky bore, were the only proof that gods once existed. Most people didn't believe the old legends.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?" Bucky asked.

"A painting," Steve replied.

"A painting?"

"According to the scroll, the image speaks to those who seek answers. We need answers, Buck."

Bucky couldn't disagree with that and they rode in silence until the curve of the cliff ended abruptly, opening onto a small clearing tucked into an alcove so smooth it didn't seem natural. At the far end, a patch of the obsidian cliff seemed to ripple.

“There it is!” There was a note of relief in Steve's voice that made Bucky think he wasn't as confident in his mission as was pretending.

Dismounting, they turned the horses loose to graze on the small patch of grass and approached the glassy smooth cliff. As hard as he looked, Bucky could see no fissure, no cave opening, no way through. Much to Bucky's surprise, his heart sank.

"I think you've been misled, Steve," he said, watching Steve reach a hand out to touch the stone. "There's no way thr-"

The hand sank into the stone. Bucky gaped. Steve turned his head to look at him.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now but it is part of a larger story. I'll also be linking it to at least one other existing fic as part of a series.
> 
> You can find my My Tumblr at [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
